A Night of Heaven
by lilliane007
Summary: Oh! Sherwood got a nice idea; playing spin the bottle. Everybody participated including Hime. And who would have thought that a simple game would fulfill Hiro's dreams? Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I want to say **SORRY**. I promised to make a story entitled 'An Immortal Enemy' but I wasn't able to finish it. I am done with the first two chapters but it seems that I can't bring myself to continue writing it. I don't know why I can't carry on it, so I just decided on turning it down. Again, I am very sorry guys.

And in replacement, I bring you my new story entitled

**'A Night of Heaven!'**

I hope that you will enjoy reading my new story!

**COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED! . **

A Message from the Author →Lilliane007

(**Disclaimer**: I do not own Princess Resurrection)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's just a normal day at Sasanaki City. People were busy with their own businesses, children were playing outside, some boys are hanging out and some girls are having fun. But, they say that there is always an exemption to the rule and that goes for someone named Hiro Hiyorimi who hasn't had a normal life since he met Hime. She came from the Kingdom of Monsters and proclaimed herself as the Daughter of the King.

Hime is a one stunning lady, the kind of woman that should be served and protected. She is always calm no matter what kind of obstacle she faced. She never let fear overcome her and that was a great advantage to defeat all enemies that she faced. Hime is the one responsible for reviving and bringing Hiro back from the dead. She knew that she needed someone like him; trustworthy, loyal, and faithful. Luckily, he was able to meet her expectation.

And right at this very day, Hiro will be experiencing one of his most unforgettable day.

Sherwood and her servants just arrived at Hime's mansion. She immediately surveyed the surroundings to find Hime. Her eyes were glinting with happiness when she spotted her standing in the second floor balcony with a cup on her hand. "Onee-sama!" Sherwood blurted out the word when she laid her eyes on her sister.

"Oh, Sherwood…" Hime on the other hand was rather surprised to see Sherwood. She notifies Hime whenever she is coming over, but not today.

Sawawa who was sweeping the front lawn halted when she noticed the princess. She smiled, "Ohayo Sherwood-chan! You look lovely today!"

"Of course I do! I always look lovely." Sherwood was feeling so proud of herself, receiving a compliment.

"I'll prepare your tea right away. Do you want me to accompany you going to Oujo-sama?" Sawawa said as she flashed her smile.

"No, I'll be fine. Come on Francesca." The little princess continued her way going the balcony.

Upon seeing her sister, she was immediately greeted with the phrase, "What brings you here Sherwood?" Hime was already sitting on the chair on Sherwood had found her.

"You're so mean Onee-sama. That's not the right way to greet your adorable sister. I just came here to visit because it's a bit boring. And I want to see how Hiro is doing." Her eyes practically turned to hearts.

Sherwood's sentimental moment was interrupted with the creaking sound coming from the wheels of a cart. It was being pushed by Hiro. "Good Morning Sherwood-Hime. I've brought you tea and some cakes-"

"Hirooooooo!" Sherwood jumped off her feet and started clinging onto Hiro's arm.

Hime glanced at them and her crimson eyes narrowed upon seeing the scenario before her. She felt something heavy forming inside her chest. _'What is this uneasy feeling?'_ is what the princess thought of at that moment. That awkward feeling that she is having continued while she watches them as Sherwood adhere to the arm of her servant. Her thinking was then interrupted as another person showed up to join them.

"Oh, it's Sherwood-Hime. Ohayo" Riza just finished her training session. She noticed the cakes in the tray. "Hey! Can I have some of these?"

"Help yourself." Hime said as she took a sip of her tea. Riza relentlessly grabbed her part and she started munching on it.

"Dog doesn't really know how to behave. Good morning Hime-sama, Sherwood-Hime."

"Shut up bitch. And what the hell are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in that coffin of yours?" Riza snorted; well we cannot blame her since Reiri is a vampire.

"I'm just here to enjoy myself so don't spoil the mood, territorial dog." Reiri made her way to the table and she took her seat.

"Why you-" Riza changed to her werewolf form and was ready to give a fatal blow when Hime ceased the tension going between the two.

"Stop it you two." the two of them went silent after. "Sherwood, what's your real business here? You did not come just to visit, do you?" she smiled, knowing that her little sister is plotting something on her mind.

"It seems like my cover has been blown, Francesca."

"Fuga" the gynoid pulled out the bottle that she was carrying with her.

"A bottle?" They all said in unison.

"What are you going to do with a bottle Princess Sherwood?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to play Spin the Bottle!" she blurted out loud, with her hands up in the air.

"And where did you get the idea of playing that game?" Hime asked as she looked at her sister.

"Well you see, I happen to see it on TV the other day and it looks like fun. That's why I decided to pay a visit and play!"

"I'm in." Riza made a fist and punched it to her palm.

"Since the dog is playing, I'll play too. I won't lose to a mongrel in a simple game like that." responded Reiri.

"Hiro you'll play too, right?" Sherwood looked at Hiro.

"Eh? B-but…" he can't refuse. If he'll do that, Ryu-Ryu would surely beat him up. He sighed in defeat "Fine, I'll play too."

"Then everything is set!" Sherwood exclaimed in her excitement.

Hime stood from her seat and she flipped her hair. She smirked. "I'll play."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They all headed to the living room where the game will commence. As for Hiro, he headed to the kitchen to ask her sister bring some snacks. _'How did I end up playing this game? And to think that Princess Sherwood was the one who came up with this idea, surely this will be something scary."_ He sighed, thinking how he will become if he refused; Ryu-Ryu's punching bag.

He found his sister making some tea. "Onee-san, Hime asked you to bring some more snacks at the living room because Hime and the rest will play spin the bottle."

"I'd like to play too! Hiro, can you ask Oujo-sama to wait for me so I could join in?" Hiro tried to pull up a smile. _'Oh no! Even Onee-san will join! I'm doomed!'_

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll tell them to wait for you."

"Tell them that I'll be there in a minute!" Sawawa said cheerfully.

Hiro was heading back to the living room when Reiri suddenly appeared beside him. Hiro felt that a something cold ran up his spine that made him jerk. "W-what are you doing here Reiri-san! You scared me!"

"Hiro, you are such a naughty boy. You looked so lovey-dovey with Sherwood-Hime earlier." Said Reiri

"P-princess Sherwood came before you so how did you-?"

"I was there the whole time, just watching." She said while closing the gap between them.

"You know, it's not what you-"

"And to think that you did that in front of her…Hime-sama wouldn't be pleased by that; seeing her one and only blood warrior acting so lovey-dovey with another royalty." She observed him for a moment before speaking again. "Hiro? Did you see Hime-sama's eyes right at that moment?" Reiri asked as the two of them were about to approach the door leading to the living room where everybody is waiting. "One could tell that she feels jealous at that time."

Hiro let the words fill his head slowly. _'That won't happen, right? Hime would never feel jealous. Never'_

"Do you know the classic way to play Spin the Bottle, Hiro?" Reiri spoke and he was freed from the trance.

"What do you mean 'classic way'?" Hiro looked at her.

Reiri's index finger was pointed right to her chin. "You see, Spin the Bottle is a kissing game. The classic way to play is to kiss the person to which the bottle points."

Both of his hands found their way to the sides of his head. "A-A Kissing Game you say?" As though it is the only thing that could keep him from being insane.

"That's the classical way, but that game itself can be a catalyst for more interesting activities, just like Truth or Dare games are. So, the rules will be depending on Sherwood-Hime." So, there is still some hope for Hiro. To think that he has gotten himself to join one of the most terrible games.

"I knew it! I should have refused Princess Sherwood! Being Ryu-Ryu's punching bag will be better than playing that cursed game!" Hiro then began shaking his head.

The vampire neared her face to Hiro's and she ran her index finger along his jaw down to his chin. "Do you remember the time when you attempted to kiss Hime-sama in the alley?"

Hiro stopped the motion of his head, his eyes widened in Reiri's unexpected question. Of course he could remember it well. It was right after the battle between Hime and her brother, Severin. She was standing on top of the steps; her eyes were closed and her dress and her hair kept undulating along with the wind. She looked so beautiful, the perfect image of a refined and graceful woman. That was also the moment when Hiro realized his feeling for his master. He slowly approached her as he look at her with pleasure. Everything about Hime was perfect; her eyes, her nose, and her enticing lips. His face was close enough to kiss her, but he was then greeted with a slap.

He shook his head when he remembered the slap. _'Hime's slap hurts. It sent me flying back down the stairs!'_

"You might have the chance to kiss her again since Hime-sama is joining this game. A kiss is a common occurrence in this game."

"Y-yeah, you're right Reiri-san" Hiro unconsciously muttered these words, while thinking about the possibility of kissing his master.

Reiri and Hiro's hand were both in the handle of the door and was ready to open it. "You still want to kiss her right? Those luscious lips of hers. Just imagine how soft they might be. " Reiri asked one more time.

Streaks of red hue were forming in his cheeks as he answered softly. "Y-yeah, I-I want to kiss her." He tried to answer Reiri in the lowest voice that he could but…

"Who is the person that you wanted to kiss Hiro?"

He assumed that it is still Reiri asking him, he answered, "It's H-Hime."

"Is that so? Then open that door so we could play. Who knows, you might be lucky enough to have that opportunity to kiss me."

Reiri and Hiro's body froze. They both turned to their back, hoping that it's not _her_. Beads of cold sweat were running profusely from their foreheads. It's the end for the both of them.

'_Crap.'_

Anyone of them could listen to Hiro and Reiri's conversation, anyone but _her_. Both of them turned their head hoping not to see Hime. But unluckily, she was the one standing right behind them.

Both of them w ere nervous, it will be their end if she heard everything. "Hime-sama? How long have you b-been standing there?"

She ignored the question; and all that they received is a smirk from her. "Open the door Hiro, everyone is waiting."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Since everyone is here already, let's start!" Sherwood called out. There were a total of six people participating in this game: Hime, Hiro, Reiri, Riza, Sherwood, and lastly Sawawa who joined before the game started while Flandre, Francesca, and Ryu-Ryu were standing just beside them. They were already sitting in a circle. "I'll explain the mechanics of this game…" Sherwood began by pointing her finger in the air and she draws a circle figure. "…Firstly, Players sit in a circle and place a bottle in the center. One player spins the bottle to start. The thin end of the bottle is the pointer. What happens when the pointed one is up to the players…" she paused for a bit and called for her gynoid. "Francesca," the gynoid stepped forward and presented two small boxes. The box on her right hand was labeled 'Truth' and on the left was 'Dare'. Francesca placed it in front of her master. "…I decided on playing Truth or Dare. The pointed person will pick a paper from his or her chosen box; answer a question if it is 'Truth' and do the dare if you chose 'Dare'. Spinning the bottle also keeps players from picking on one particular player, or from playing favorites. The random selection by the bottle adds a bit of anticipatory excitement. There is no actual winner or loser to this game, although players may individually consider themselves winners or losers as the game goes on. I'll be the first one to spin the bottle, so the person who was pointed will be the next one and so on. Oh! And one more thing! If the bottle pointed to the person who happened to spin the bottle, that person should repeat the spinning. So, game?"

Sherwood grabbed the dark-green colored bottle and placed it on the middle. She then turned her hand in a clockwise motion causing the bottle to gyrate in the floor.

Hiro, on the other hand, was silently praying while his knees were trembling with nervousness. _'Here it goes! Please, not me! Oh God help me!'_ Everyone was watching whirling motion of the glass container as it slowly reduces its speed. It piqued everyone's curiosity to find out who is the first lucky person.

Sawawa let out a light giggle before speaking, "Come on, show us who will be the first person to try 'Truth or Dare'!" The thin end of the bottle pointed at Reiri.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Please watch out for the next chapter! .


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy! I am continuously receiving 'Story Alert' emails on this work of mine! I give my deepest gratitude to those people who keep on reading my stories. Thank you very much for the reviews!~ They really mean a lot to me. Oh! And I also want to thank those 'silent readers' out there!

Sorry guys, it took sometime for me to finish Chapter 2.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Uwaaa, that was close!'_ Hiro thought so because Reiri was just sitting at his left.

"Is it 'Truth', or 'Dare', Reiri? Which one do you chose?" asked Sherwood.

"Hmmm, I want it to be a 'Dare'." The vampire proclaimed. Sherwood immediately gave Reiri the box containing dares so she could pick one paper. Reiri chose one paper from the bottom of the box. She slowly unfolded it and she read it loud enough so everybody could hear. "Go to the kitchen and eat something that is not meant for eating. (Ex: Pepper, chili powder, etc.) Let the group decide on what you are going to eat."

Riza's sinister eyes were already piercing through Reiri. "How about that you eat…" the vampire's mouth was hanging open, for she already knew where this dare could be leading. "…some GARLIC?" the werewolf warrior said it with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"What? I can't! You all know that _we_ hate that thing!" Reiri protested.

"Nice choice Riza. I'm fine with Reiri eating garlic." Hime second Riza's idea. _'Fufu, just as I have imagined. This game will be quite amusing. Hime thought._

"Me too! I'm fine with that!" said Sawawa. "I'll go to the kitchen and get some garlic!"

"Same here." Sherwood agreed.

Reiri looked at the person who is her only hope; Hiro. If anyone objects, then she might still have some chance.

Everyone was looking at Hiro, waiting for his answer. He scratched the back of his head. "W-well, I'll go with everyone's decision. Sorry Reiri-san He-He."

Reiri's world collapsed. She is doomed. Vampires wont die from cross or garlic but, they hate it for some reason.

Sawawa came back holding two cloves of peeled garlic. "Here it is!" she handed it to the vampire. Reiri pinched her nose when it was handed to her and she looked at it with disgust. "Eww, I really hate how it smells…" she was bringing the garlic to her lips. "…and how it tastes, so awful…" She tried hard not to throw up. She finished everything with a single gulp. "…gross…" She was coughing so hard when she finished and her eyes were teary. Everyone in the room got a surprised look in their face. Then Riza burst into a huge laughter that echoed in the room.

"WAHAHAHAHA! You*HAHA* you should see your *AHAHAHA* face! It's so priceless! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Enough! I will never ever do it again! I swear!" Reiri exclaimed at Riza.

"No, you should do that more often! HAHAHAHA!" Riza just can't stop.

"Then, let's proceed to the next one. Reiri, you're the one to spin the bottle this time."

Reiri grabbed the bottle and it whirled on the floor. It came to a stop and was pointed at Riza.

"Ha! It is payback time you mongrel! Hurry up and chose!" said Reiri

"I'm not dumb like you, freak. I'll take 'Truth'." So Sherwood gave her the 'Truth' box. Riza grabbed the first paper that she touched. She slowly unfolded it. At first, she read it on her mind. And slowly, she was staring at it, gaping.

"What does it says Riza? Come on, tell us." asked Hiro.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Not this question! Please! Let me pick again!" she was almost crying for begging.

"What does it says? Hime asked.

She was left with no choice. She sighed in total defeat. "Tell the group what is the w-weakest s-spot in your b-body…"

"That's so easy compared to what I did mutt!" Shouted Reiri

"That is not all." Riza stared back at the paper, refusing to read the rest of what the paper tells. "…prove to the group that you don't lie by letting the person on your right t-touch it for a minute."

"The person on your right? Then that means…" Sherwood glanced at the person who is sitting on Riza's right side. "…Reiri will be the one touching you. Hurry up and tell us, what is your weakest spot."

"I-it's…my p-paw." Riza murmured.

"What?" it wasn't loud enough. Nobody even heard her answer.

Riza gathered all her strength and shouted "It's my PAW!"

"Then do it, change to your filthy beast form and let's see how sensitive your paw is." Reiri cooed near Riza which made the werewolf more embarrassed.

She was hesitating for a bit, but Riza eventually transformed her hands. She brought her arms to Reiri and showed her paw pads. "Here, be gentle or else…"

"Or else what?" Reiri then placed her hands on each paw pad and she started poking them. She was surprised to find that her pads were somewhat cushy. "Oh…"

The werewolf warrior was biting onto her lips to prevent her from making weird sounds. It's so ticklish for her. Riza's face was growing redder and redder with each passing moment, until Reiri started grazing her fingers to her pads. A girlish sound echoed in the room. "Kyaa-!" she can't take it anymore. She grabbed vampire in the head with her paw pad against Reiri's face. "You fool! Who told you to do that?"

There was no response. Reiri was doing nothing to escape from her grasp.

Riza's eyebrow rose, wondering what happened to Reiri. _'Is she dead?'_ but her conclusion seemed to be wrong when Reiri folded her arms around Riza's paw and started nudging her face to it. This scene made Riza sick. "GIVE ME BACK MY HAND!" and she forcefully pulled her arm back.

"But it's so squishy and cushy. I want to touch it more!" pleaded Reiri. She did not expect to find something good in her mortal enemy.

"Fufu seems like you two are in good terms huh. Let us continue the game shall we?" Sherwood said as she handed the bottle to Riza.

"Okay, here we go!" the bottle started spinning and it pointed to Sawawa.

The maid's eyes glittered with happiness, for her turn has come. "Yey! It's finally my turn!"

"So what is it Nee-san? Is it a 'Truth' or a 'Dare'? Which one is it?" Hiro asked her sister. The nervousness that he was feeling just a while ago is slowly drifting.

"Hmmm, I don't want to do silly things so, I'll take it the easy way. I chose 'Truth' Hiro." Hiro handed her the box. Sawawa picked a paper from the bottom. She unfolded it and read it in her mind. "Who is the person in the group that you pity the most? And why?"

"What a straightforward question." Reiri commented.

"Eh? Let's see…" she started looking at Sherwood. "…uhm, Sherwood-chan is cute and adorable, so no." then to Hime. "Oujo-sama is elegant, smart and beautiful, so no." then to Reiri. "Reiri-san is an idol in school right? So no" then to Riza. "While Riza is strong. So she not the one I pity…" she glanced at her brother. She was smiling happily as she answered. "My answer would be Hiro!"

"EH? Why me?" he was so disappointed to find out that he was actually pitied by her sister.

"First is you never had a girlfriend! You are already in second year and yet you're not introducing girls to me!" the maid pointed out. "Second is you haven't even dated a girl yet!" everybody in the room gasped from what they have heard except Hime of course. But Hiro was already in a slump posture as he is the topic of this turn. "And lastly, you haven't even had your first kiss!"

He could hear Reiri and Riza whispering things to them selves. _'Maybe he's gay.'_ – _'Yeah, that's the only possible reason right?'_ His shoulders were stooped and his posture was slumped. _'Uwaaa, so that's how they see me! I can't believe it! Hu-Hu-Hu'_

"Hiro~~~ I could give you your first kiss if you want to~" Sherwood cooed as she gestured to go across the circle to give Hiro his kiss.

"Fufu…" everybody's attention shifted to Hime "…maybe he's just waiting for something to happen, right Hiro?" his face was become red and steam was coming out from head knowing what she was referring to.

Reiri giggled lightly. "Maybe you're right Hime-sama. So shall we continue?"

Sawawa made the bottle spin. There were only three persons left: Hime, Hiro, and Sherwood.

And the bottle pointed to "It's Onee-sama!" Sherwood blurted. "Hmm, Onee-sama, why did you join the game? You don't usually join games like this."

"Nothing, I joined just to fend off boredom. And I am actually enjoying this." The princess commented simply.

"So, is it 'Truth' or 'Dare'?" asked Sherwood.

"Truth" so Sherwood handed Hime the truth box. Hime wasn't picky at all. She picked the first paper that she laid her eyes on.

"What does it says Hime?" asked Riza

"If ever you are getting married, whom do you want to be your bride/groom?" they all have the **(o.O)** look in their face when they heard the question, curious to whom will be her answer. "That would be Hiro."

Sherwood stomped her hands against the floor. "WHAT! That cant be! He's mine Onee-sama! Explain yourself!" it was funny to see Sherwood raging with fury at that time.

"First, he's my servant and not yours. Second, he's the closest-fitting man that could match up to that role…" she stared at her servant who was already having epistaxis because of Hime's revelation. "…and most importantly, I'm comfortable around him."

Sherwood was already stammering, thinking of how she will answer her sister. "But-but!"

"Sherwood, that is **IF** only I'm getting married. Marrying is not in my future plans." Said Hime and the little princess found a little hope. "But you still have a long way to go before you could steal my servant." Hime smirked as she teases her little sister.

Riza started talking, "Ok, lets now move on….."

Hiro was able to keep himself calm outside, but his insides were just like scrambled eggs. He kept himself silent after hearing her, thinking about her answer. _'She said…it would be…ME. Really? Hime wants me to be her groom? For real?'_. He kept on repeating Hime's answer on his head. It sounded like music to his ears. _'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'. 'That would be Hiro'.…_his face, growing red like a tomato ready to burst.

"Earth to Hiro! Earth to Hiro! HELLO! Are you still there Hirooooooo!" Riza waved her hand repeatedly in front of his face until he snapped back to reality.

"Eh? What's the matter Riza?" yep, he was obviously spacing out due to Hime's unexpected answer

"You're not listening are you? I said just a while ago that We-Are-Moving-ON." She closed the gap between their faces while emphasizing the last four words. "And look at you! You're face is all red!"

And he backed up a little. "Sorry! P-please continue." He just gave his friend a sheepish smile.

'_What an idiot, making himself all worked out just because he found out that he is the closest thing to being my partner._' Hime thought as she glanced at her servant who was sitting next to her.

"Hime-sama, it's your time to spin. Here's the bottle." Reiri handed the bottle over to Hime.

The princess started to spin the bottle. And it pointed towards Sherwood.

"Yey! It's my turn!" her eyes sparkled with excitement. She pointed her finger in mid-air and shouted before anyone else could ask her. "I WANT IT TO BE A DARE!" everyone got a stunned look in their faces.

"Yes Princess Sherwood, but please calm down." Said Hiro

Sherwood blushed. "Oh, Hiro dear~ sorry for acting unladylike in front of you~."

"Here, Sherwood-Hime." Riza passed the 'Dare' box to Sherwood. She picked and read the paper immediately. "Force the person in front of you to answer one 'Truth'." Sherwood stayed silent for a while. "That's it? That is so easy!" she looked up in front and saw Hiro sitting across her. "Looks like my 'Dare' will just be a piece of cake."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

HeHe :D

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys.

HEY YOU!

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews of Chapter 2!

And for those who are asking, I will

Upload a new chapter every 2 weeks.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Chapter 3**

"Eh?" was the only thing that Hiro could say at the moment.

"Sorry Hiro. Ryu-Ryu, you know what to do right?" the panda suddenly appeared right at Hiro's side. He grabbed him tight on both shoulders.

'_Oww! My bones will be crushed!'_

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

"See? Piece of cake! Here Hiro, get one and answer it."

Hiro grabbed one. "Describe the boy/girl you like." He felt goose bumps all over his body the moment he read the paper.

"Wow, nice pick Hiro. I know that everyone in this room is interested on your answer." Reiri said.

Hime smirked. "I'm interested as well. Why don't you hurry up in answering Hiro? Everyone is waiting.

"Do I really have to answer that? Can I pick another one?

"No, that will be unfair you know." Sherwood giggled. "Hurry up and describe me Hiro."

He gulped. He looked at the floor. "S-she is very beautiful. She's tall. She has this long and silky hair. She looks elegant in everything she d-does. And there is something in her e-eyes that turns my knees into jellies. Her skin looks so smooth. She's a bit cold sometimes but she is surely kind…and, and…" he noticed that he was carried away at the moment. "…and I WON'T TELL THE REST!" he was furiously blushing, ashamed of his revelations.

Hime looked at him in the eyes. "Why don't you tell us the color of her eyes, or her hair, or her age perhaps?

He averted his look, "I-I wont tell!"

"But your master wants to know Hiro." Hime said.

"F-fine…S-she's someone o-older than me!"

Riza laughed, "You like the Older-sister-Type, neh Hiro?"

Puffs of smoke and dark auras were starting to come out of Sherwood.

"Someone older…what do you mean 'someone older'? Ryu-Ryu!"

The panda started to strangle Hiro to death.

"Oww! Oww! It hurts! It hurts!

Sherwood was ranting. "Just wait and see! I'll snatch your heart from that person! Whoever she is! Be it that dog! Or that blood-sucking-monster! Or even my sis-!

'_Yeah, that's right. My sister. My sister fits every description. Beautiful. Tall. A bit cold but kind. Someone older.'_

She smiled to herself. "Ryu-Ryu, that's enough. You'll see Hiro. I'll definitely take you from her.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

They resumed their little game. And finally, the thin end of the bottle pointed to our lucky guy Hiro. His nightmare has come.

"So? Is it a 'Truth' or a 'Dare'?" Reiri asked him.

'_Better pick up a 'Dare' and do something stupid than expose more of my private life because of a 'Truth'. C'mon, you can do it. N-nothing to be scared off Hiro. Just pick 'Dare' and get over with it!'_

"D-dare. It will be a 'Dare'." He picked from the box. He was slow in choosing the paper that will dictate his inevitable fate. He picked from the bottom of the box. He carefully and slowly opened it like a bomb ready to explode in any moment.

And there is no mistake. His dare was really like a bomb.

"So? What does it say Hiro?" someone from the group asked him.

"Spin the bottle. The pointed person will be your p-partner…" Hiro made the bottle spin. Hiro gulped. Who will be his partner? Everybody is paying attention. The bottle pointed to Hime. Shivers crept up to his spine.

"And?"

"Enjoy 7 minutes of Heaven. Note: the time could be changed according to the group."

"Oh! I know that! The dare where you and your partner go into a dark room undisturbed for 7 minutes!" blurted Riza.

"And what do they do in those 7 minutes?" asked Sherwood.

"Well, 7 minutes of heaven is usually a special treat or a finale for 'Truth' or 'Dare' because…the couple should make out in those 7 minutes."

"WHAAAAAT?" Hiro shouted.

Riza and Reiri flashed a mischievous smile. "Why don't we change the time? Let's make it ONE NIGHT.

Her lips formed a smile. "That is fine with me." Hime said.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dinner time is already over. Sawawa was the one in charge of the dishes while Hime was already in her room preparing for the night, Riza, Reiri and Sherwood now doing their respective businesses. And Hiro was still in the bathroom who is also preparing for the night.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror while brushing his teeth. _'What am I supposed to do with my dare?*BRUSHING THE RIGHTSIDE'They have even decided to make it One night of Heaven with Hime!*BRUSHING THE FRONT* _then, he remembered what Reiri have said earlier: _"You might have the chance to kiss her again since Hime-sama is joining this game. A kiss is a common occurrence in this game."_ A blush crept up in his cheeks. *_BRUSHING THE LEFTSIDE'I-I want to kiss her, b-but I can't. I'll just end up being slapped in the face.*BRUSHING THE TONGUE'So No. I won't do it. I'll just sleep in my room.'_ he spat the foam and started to gargle with water to rinse his mouth. He finished by drying his face with a clean towel.

He got out of the bath and started walking towards his own room. Hiro was startled to find the door of his room open. There he found Reiri sitting on a wooden chair, Riza leaning against the wall and Sherwood who was jumping in his bed. Francesca and Ryu-Ryu were also in the room.

"Wha-WHAT are you people doing here?" he shouted.

Riza stood up from the chair. "Isn't it obvious? We are here to take you to Hime's room!" Riza grabbed one pillow from his bed. "Don't ever think of sleeping here in your room tonight! Do you think we will forget about your dare?"

Sherwood stopped and she jumped out of the bed. "I don't want this, actually I'm against this but Hiro, a dare is a dare. You have to stay in my sister's room for the whole and night and you should…m-ma…m-make out." Sherwood said with her face bright red as she imagines what might happen with Hiro and her sister. "Francesca" she called onto her maid and Francesca carried Hiro in her shoulder.

"Hey! P-put me down! Stop it!" he tried to struggle but he was no match for a gynoid.

"He! Not buts Hiro! We all did our dares, and answered the truths so you should also do yours." Said Riza

"But! he objected

"My, don't think of escaping Hiro. We are here to make sure that you will end up doing your dare tonight." Reiri said who popped behind Riza's back.

He still tried to protest along the way but his voice was never heard that moment. They climbed stairs, and walked through several hallways before reaching Hime's bedroom.

Riza tried to open the door, and she was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. "It looks like Hime is expecting you to come tonight!" Riza teased Hiro.

"Hime, were coming in!" the room was only lit by a lamp beside Hime's bed. They found Flandre waiting beside a chair while holding a tray of tea. Francesca dropped Hiro to the ground and Riza threw his pillow on his face which nearly made him lay flat on the floor.

The knob of the bathroom door clicked and it slid open. It revealed Hime who was just out of the bath. Her hair was still tied in a bun with few strands left to frame her beautiful face. She wasn't wearing her tiara and her gothic dress, her arm length gloves, and black boots were nowhere to be found. Instead, she was wearing a red robe that stopped just below her knees and her feet were adorned by furry house slippers.

"What brings all of you here?" Hime replied

Sherwood cleared her throat before speaking "We have brought your servant. He still needs to do his dare and you are his partner. And just to make sure that Hiro won't sneak in the middle of the night, the door will be locked from the outside."

Hime sat on her chair and Flandre handed her a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea. Hime smirked before answering "Fine by me." she answered back

"Ara, looks like your partner doesn't object Hiro." Reiri teased Hiro who was sitting on the floor.

"So everything is settled then! We'll be going now Hime. Have a good night with Hiro!" said Riza

"Goodnight Hime-sama, Hiro. Good luck on your make-out session." Said Reiri

"I'll spend the night here. Tomorrow, the three of us will judge if the two of you really did it. If not, then you Hiro will be suffering a punishment that he will never forget. Well then, goodnight Onee-sama, goodnight Hiro." they were heading to the door when Hiro shouted,

"Wait! Don't leave me!" the door slammed closed and they were all gone including Flandre who already left to charge herself. He can't do anything. So he just sighed in defeat. Hiro stood with his pillow held in his hands.

"Hime, I'll just sleep on the floor and he saw Hime removing the ties that held her robe close to her body.

'_What the! Why is she undressing?" _

Her hands swiftly tended the knots. "Uwaaa-! W-what are you-?" and the robe completely slid off her body. Hiro was left gawking at her and the pillow then again was left lying on the floor.

"Like what you see?" Under the robe, she was wearing a striped pajama top and matching thin sleeping shorts that revealed much of her bare legs. Hime darted a smirk and walked towards him. She placed her fingers on his chin and she tilted his head. "Did you think that I was naked under the cover? Fufu, I'm just preparing for bed Hiro.

The heat climbed up to his cheeks, painting them bright red in color. He backed away from her grasp. Hiro refused to look at her in the eyes. "N-no! Of course n-not! I was just *ahem* a little bit s-surprised to see you in much lighter clothes. That's all.

"It is a bit hot during the night, so I am wearing lighter pajamas. What about the dare?

"Huh?"

"What are you planning to do about your dare?"

"Nothing, I'll just sleep on the floor. Then I'll just face the consequences tomorrow. Besides…"

Hime crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Hmm?

He again picked up his pillow and he walked right towards the footboard of Hime's bed. "You won't allow me to do that right? Making out…" he made himself lay on the floor.

She watched him settle himself. "Actually, it's alright with me. I also want to experience what girls of my age do."

"Wha-?" His body jolted when she heard her talk.

She grabbed a blanket and threw it to Hiro cutting him along the way. "There is no extra blanket here and that is the only one left for you to use." Hime climbed in the bed, also settling her self and getting ready to sleep.

"T-thanks. Good night Hime." he unfolded it and made the linen cover his entire body. He couldn't help but notice how fragrant the blanket was.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

An hour had already passed but Hiro wasn't able to fall asleep. He tried every possible position in order to sleep but nothing worked. He tried supine, prone, side ways but nothing happened. And again, he switched his position, making him accidentally bump his knee on the floor on doing so.

The lamp suddenly turned on. Hiro blinked several times before he grew accustomed to the light. Just like him, Hime wasn't able to fall asleep.

"How many more hours do plan to keep on turning on the floor?" the princess sat on the bed. "I wasn't able to sleep because every turn that you made, makes a thudding sound.

"E-eh? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your sleep Hime!

Hime sighed. "Then, there no choice left." Hiro heard the fabrics on the bed rustle. "Come, you'll sleep here in the bed."

"But!" He was petrified on the spot.

"What? Do you plan on not letting me sleep 'till the morning? Hurry up."

Hiro hesitantly grabbed his pillow and the blanket that he was using. _'Whoa, keep calm. Just keep calm. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.' _He was fidgeting when he walked towards Hime. She kept the lamp lit. His knees were a bit shaking and his stomach was in a knot. Hiro saw Hime move a little to the side of the bed, making enough space for him to sleep on. Then, the princess laid on her bed to start getting some sleep as Hiro settles himself.

He lay right beside her. _'Sleeping with Hime in one bed? This must really be a Night of Heaven.'_

Hiro turned to his side, a bit surprised to see that Hime was facing him. And there was a complete silence. He could only hear the beating of his own heart, beating fast because of him being near his master.

'_She isn't moving. Maybe she is asleep already?'_ he observed the features of her beautiful face that was being illuminated with the dim light coming from the lamp. _'She looks lovelier up close.'_ Her peacefully looking face when sleeping is just priceless. She looks so calm and serene. Some of her golden hair has fallen on her face. His hand reached up to bring it to his nose. _'Fragrant, it smells just like the blanket that she gave me…' _

'_?'_

'_Eh? Oh, never mind. Maybe, its just a coincidence.' _He stared back to her face and he saw her slightly parted lips. And his hand reached for it. He touched it slightly, just enough for him to feel its softness against his finger. The hand on her face continued it's way to cup her face. And Hiro had the urge to feel her lips against his. He moved his body closer, and his head slowly leaned in towards her face. Their noses were almost touching and he was already closing his eyes...When suddenly, he snapped back to reality. Hiro abruptly removed his hand on her cheek and he turned on the other way. Just a bit more and he almost kissed her. He was huffing, and he brought the blanket up to cover his body. _'What the hell came to me? You idiot! You'll be sent flying to the walls if Hime awakens!' _

Then, he felt something move and something warm was pressed against his back. He could even feel someone's breath on the skin of his neck. And then, a pair of hand moved their way to encircle his waist.

"I thought you'll _just_ be sleeping in here." Hime purred in his ears. "So tell me exactly, why you are trying to steal my lips. Hmm?" her right hand drifted on his flat stomach, grazing it slightly through his clothes.

Even through his clothes, he could still feel the touchy sensations spreading through his body because of her hand.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_At the door…_

'_Hey! Why the hell did you drag me here!'_

'_Shh! Hime-sama will hear us! Just watch them will you?'_

'_Oi! Answer my question! Why are we in here?'_

'_Oho, don't pretend that you are against this, dog. If you don't want to, then just go.'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_I said keep quiet! The good part is already starting!'_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

SEE YOU NEXT NEXT WEEK GUYS!

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was very afraid that I won't be able to update because, my computer broke! I was half way done with this chapter when this blue screen appeared! And my face was like~ OMYGOD! MY WORK IS NOT DONE YET! AND **I DON'T HAVE ANY EXTRA COPY!** HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA UPDATE! And when I tried to restart, the monitor won't open and a buzzing sound is coming out of the CPU. What the hell happened!

That's true, I don't have any extra copy, so frankly, I was like a crazy girl crying over a broken toy that day. I was really nervous. All my files were stored in my computer. Phew~ but seems like I managed to open it again and have my copy of it. HaHa XD

LESSON: ALWAYS HAVE AN EXTRA COPY OF YOUR STORY.

~Yeah, I thought of changing the rating to M and adding some…yah know, but I don't think I'll be able to write a good rated M fic. But maybe I'll try that in the future when inspiration comes. XD

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Chapter 4**

"S-Sorry Hime! I-I thought you were asleep!" his voice was shaking a bit.

"Well, I was about to…" she imitated him by caressing his face. "…but you suddenly touched my face. So you are waiting for me to fall asleep huh."

"N-no, not r-really. Something came over me…so…sorry, I did it unconsciously…"

"Why did you stop? You could've kissed me if you want to. But you didn't. Why is that?" she whispered in his ears. _"I want to kiss Hime. _That's what you told me earlier."

"I won't do it…without your permission."

"Hmm?"

"There will be no sense in it if your partner is against it. Besides…" Hime felt that his face warmed up "…I don't want my first kiss to be something stolen you know."

Hime smirked. "Then let's do the dare. Let's make out."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_Look! I think they are starting!"_ Riza whispered in the lowest voice she could produce.

"_Shh! I can't hear them!"_ Reiri said softly.

"_I should be the one doing those things with Hiro!" _Sherwood mouthed.

_It was just supposed to be the two of them but unfortunately, another peeping tom showed up._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE PRINCESS SHERWOOD?"_

"_I have to see it! I want to know what kind of thing Onee-sama will do to my pure and innocent Hiro!"_

"_You should go back to your room! Little brats like you should just sleep at this time of the night!"_

"_Who are you calling 'brat'?"_

"_Shh!"_ said Reiri. _"Just watch it will you! We'll be dead if they hear us!"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

He turned to face her. His face flushed. **"**But…how do we start?"

She inched a little bit closer, letting her hot breath tickle his skin. She said in a tempting whisper, "I think you have started it earlier when you tried to kiss me. So, everything that is left is to…" her hands crawled to the buttons of his top. "…let our lips, hands, and body to do the talking and just feel."

A different kind of heat started to wash over his body. It was something hotter and something much more intense that it caused every fiber of his naive body to feel the pleasurable sensation of passion.

Hiro waited for her to finish before he grabbed her shoulders and he flipped them over. His unbuttoned pajama top was hanging loosely on his body. His naked torso exposed before her.

He stared at her.

Her eyebrows were raised a bit.

He just continued to stare at her with his hands planted on both sides of her head, practically trapping her beneath him. His knees were straddling her thighs. Her golden hair was scattered loosely under her. He pinned his chocolate colored eyes to her crimson ones. His breathing was ragged; his face was flushed and hot, sweat was trickling down his chest. But his gaze never wavered.

His voice was become husky and deep. "Hime…" he lowered his head, just a few inches above hers. "I don't know if I will be able to do it right. But I'll do my best so…" he once again cupped her cheeks and their lips touched.

Their lips lay still, just pressing against each other, taking their own sweet time in savoring the flavor and texture of each other. She thought that his lips felt warm, gentle, and loving while he thinks that hers was so tender, soft, and it tasted so sweet.

A soft flicking sound was heard when their lips parted from each other.

His eyes were fixed to the woman lying under him. She flashed a smile before him. "You're lucky. That's my first one…"

'_I'm the first to kiss her?'_

He watched the form of the beautiful girl under him. "You said that it's all right, so…" his face was in a deep shade of red "…I won't hold back." His body was quivering a bit.

Hime just smiled at him. "You're shaking. Are you nervous?" she touched his face. "How will you please me if you are like that?"

"Sorry, it's my first time."

"Satisfy me Hiro." a statement that sounded like a command.

Hiro gathered all the strength and courage in his body. He raised a hand and he removed the stray strands of golden hair that covered her face. "You're so beautiful Hime." Hiro lightly stroked her cheek in an endearing manner with the back of his hand. How he loved the feeling of her skin on his. "And this skin…so smooth." he made his thumb run over the edge of her lower lip. "Your lips, they tasted like honey." He said in the most affectionate voice. "I want more." He inched closer. "Can I kiss you for real Hime?"

_At the Door…_

"_Look! The good part is starting!" said Reiri _

"_Hiro! I can't believe you will actually do it with Onee-sama!" _

_Riza slipped her hand in the little opening the door. Then, a soft clicking sound was heard. The door was closed._

"_What did you do? They were about to start!" said Reiri, raising her voice for a bit._

"_Yeah! Why did you do that?" said Sherwood_

_Reiri tried reopening the door, but it is now locked from the inside._

_Riza's face was red as a beet. "T-they need some privacy! It's not right to p-peep at people! And you Princess Sherwood! That t-thing is too early for you!" _

_Back to the bed…_

She smelled fresh and clean, like Ivory soap and baby powder. Her scent filled his nostrils, floating through him, enticing him in a way expensive perfume could not. The way she had looked lying beneath him; flushed, aroused, and was ready to give herself to him. God in heaven, she is so lusciously beautiful.

Hiro traced down the outsides of her arms with his fingertips and traced along the insides too. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, bent down and he claimed her lips in a kiss. He started nice and slow, taking his time. He was gently nibbling on her lower lip. His tongue was running along the soft, sleek surface of her lips. Hime opened her mouth enough for him to enter. She felt him loosen the nervousness that troubled him earlier. Hiro pushed her further down the bed deepening their kiss. His tongue doused inside. He touched her perfectly white teeth. He ventured a bit more and he had founded her warm tongue that was also searching for his. Thrust per thrust, no one wants to be defeated. Her wandering hands found their way to his shoulders. Hime pulled his body close as she released a low-throated rumble.

'_Oh God, she tasted so good, just like magic'._ And they pulled apart; both were breathing so hard and their bodies growing hotter and hotter at the moment.

Hime smiled, "You're a pretty good kisser for someone without experience."

He didn't rest. Hime moaned when Hiro started to lick her ear. Then he planted small kisses down her neck. Soon, the air that he was breathing was filled with Hime's intoxicating scent. He licked her collar bone going towards the base of her throat. Hiro sucked on the soft spot that he has found and Hime wasn't able to hold herself from moaning. Hime completely removed his top, and she tossed it at the edge of the bed.

His hand rested on the button of her top. Then, he looked at her, as if he was asking for her permission. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. Taking that as his cue, he started to remove the buttons. When he was done, he slowly slid her top off her body, like a boy opening his birthday present.

Hiro blushed. Hime wasn't wearing a bra. Mounds of rosy flesh greeted him. They weren't so big, nor too small, perfect, just perfect for fitting the palm of his hands. "Exquisitely beautiful." He murmured, drinking in the sight of her fully, rosy-tipped breasts. The shy boy was gone. Pure masculine instinct has now taken over him. He had to taste her. Now. He pressed kisses on every inch of skin exposed before him. Then slowly, he lowered his head and lapped at her nipples, circling the first one, then the other, with his tongue, until they drew up into hard, taut peaks.

"Ohh…Hiro…" she said in between gasps.

Holding the silken weight of one breast in his hand, he stroked and kneaded as he suckled the other. Her flavor seeped into him, a starburst to his senses. Her fingers skimmed impatiently up and down his back, tracing small circles, her nails scraping his moist skin.

Moaning softly, a lightning bolt streaked from her breast straight to her womanhood, and Hime went taut with pleasure. Instinctively, she arched against him, offering, wordlessly asking and begging for more. She was sighing in delight. This was a moment that both of them will never forget. Their bodies collided, bare flesh against bare flesh, eager mouths matching. She was his first. He was her first. Both of their bodies were learning a new language to communicate along the way.

Hime was purely on the receiving end. All she did was return his kisses. She was the one being pleasured. And now is the time to do the same to Hiro.

Hime surprised him when she suddenly flipped their positions. She was the one straddling him. "Let me do the same to you Hiro."

The air around them thickened; ever so slowly she cupped his face, bringing her face towards him. Tenderly she kissed him, and he responded without hesitation. Her kiss was pure magic, transporting him to another world. Hiro heard music playing inside his head as Hime pillaged the interior of his mouth. Then, the young princess nibbled and nipped her way down to his neck, leaving those small and red marks. The warm caress of her hot breath brushed his skin. She reached his chest and she played with his nipples. Hime licked the first one and tormented the other between her fingers. She drew him tight, their bodies pressed against each other. Then, through the thin layers of the remaining articles of clothing in their bodies, Hime felt the unmistakable evidence of his desire.

She smiled, knowing that she had this effect on him. She reached for his pajamas and Hime slowly slipped a hand inside. "Ahhnn!" Hiro gasped when Hime took hold of his member. That was her first time touching one. A faint blush was visible on her cheeks. It was big and hard, hard as a rock and it was twitching and hot. And it was wet on the tip.

Her hands will circle it and put pressure on it. Her thumb played with its tip. "H-Hime, I-I'm feeling a kind of s-strange." She ran her hands up and down along the shaft. Her hands will be fast and then tenderly slow. She earned a stifled cry from her servant. Hiro's fists were clenched on the bed sheet under him. Hime licked and sucked his nipples and she pumped him hard and fast at the same time. Drool was spilling out of his mouth as Hiro gritted his teeth. The pleasure was too much for him to handle. "H-Hime! Something is coming out! I-I'm about to~" He came. A wave of pure euphoria washed over his body. Loads of his life force was continuously jetting harmlessly on the palm of her hand.

Hime pulled her hand out of his pajamas. It was dripping wet with something sticky and thick. She sat on the bed.

When his breath returned a million years later, he grabbed his discarded top to clean her hand. "Sorry, your hand got dirty with my…"he blushed, seeing his jizz in Hime's palm.

"Don't worry about that."

"Hime…" He kissed her again on the lips, no longer gentle or tender but fierce and needy which she matched with the same intensity. Both of them hungry for even more. His lips drew kisses down to her flat abdomen. He licked her navel. Then he made Hime lay on the bed. He kissed her feet, her toes, up to her silken legs, to her knees and finally the insides of her thigh. He sucked on her skin, marking her with a red spot.

Hiro got above her, just like their position before. His hand ventured down to the curve of her small waist, to her flat abdomen, and further down; to a place no man had ever touched her before. He slipped his hand in her shorts. He explored her, searching out those particular places that pleased her most. He slipped lower and found the folds of her flesh slick, wet and hot, thumbing the tiny ball of nerves in gentle and steady strokes. His strokes were warm, tender, endearing and loving. Her body stiffened at his touch, shivers running down her spine. She gave a little cry of pleasure and pain.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

She stared at him, and she smiled "No. you'll never hurt me."

Her entire being pulsed and shuddered and Hiro's breathing quickened along with hers. The tension was firing up.

"Hiro…" she whimpered. He slipped a finger inside her, and her virgin body gripped him tight, clenching his finger hard. His hand worked inside her walls as she twisted in a sensual frenzy.

She called him again. "Hiro…" she sobbed in a husky plea. She surged against him, her movements pure instincts. His own hips pushed against hers, pressing, and seeking to quench the heat forming in his crotch.

She arched against him, their noise filling the entire room, her hands clawed at his back. Then finally, she stiffened, her entire body growing taut. She threw her head back. "Hiro!" she cried as all of her honey poured over his hand and she gave him the gift of her release.

She took deep, shuddering breaths after wave of pleasure flooded through her.

He rolled off her, grabbed his discarded pajama top to clean his hand. Then he sat beside Hime's who was still recovering from euphoria that she experienced.

"Hime, are you alright?"

She rose, sat up beside him; she was holding linen to cover her naked chest.

Hiro grabbed Hime's pajama top. He placed it over her shoulders. He helped her in buttoning it back.

"Is this really your first time?"

He gave her a puzzling look.

"Because…" she gave him a peck on his cheek "…you really seem to know how to please a woman. You made me feel really good."

"Is that so? I don't know. I just did what you told me. Let my body do the talking, right?"

She pulled them back to the bed. "It's time to sleep." They were facing each other. A blanket was covering both of them.

He pulled her close. His head nuzzled in the valley of her breasts. He breathed her scent in. It was a familiar scent.

"Hime?"

"Yes?"

"That blanket, the one you gave me earlier smelled just like you, why is that?"

"Oh, probably because that's the one that I used when I slept naked last night."

"N-naked? You slept naked?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

He blushed. "No." he could imaging Hime naked under the covers.

"Stop your perverted thought Hiro. I could clearly see it in your face."

"I'm not-!"

A chaste kiss on the lips made him shut up.

"Are you happy? Your dream of kissing me was fulfilled."

He smiled. "Very, very happy."

"Good night Hiro. Thank you for tonight."

He smiled, "Good night, Princess."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Morning came over Sasanaki City.

Everyone was gathered in the balcony of Hime's mansion and they were having their usual morning tea.

*AHEM*

"A-about the dare last night." Sherwood was the one who brought up the topic.

"We did it." Hime said with a straight face.

A vein popped at Sherwood's forehead. _'You don't need to shove it in my face Onee-sama! I know that the two of you did it!'_

"I know…actually, _we_ know. So that means Hiro won't be punished."

"Sherwood, do you remember my answer yesterday? About marrying?" asked Hime.

"Well, yes, you said that you'll choose Hiro as your partner, but _only_ if you are getting married."

She smirked at her sister "I'll change that _'only if getting married'_ to _'definitely going to marry'_."

"WHAT?" Reiri, Riza, Sawawa, Hiro and specially Sherwood were shocked to hear that.

"What do you mean Onee-sama?"

Hime stood up and walked towards Hiro. She raised a hand and she made her finger ran along his jaw line. "I will definitely marry this man." And she kissed his lightly on the lips and she flipped her hair and walked away.

That shocked everybody.

"THAT CAN'T BE! I'LL STEAL HIM FROM YOU!" she looked furiously at Hiro. "RYU-RYU!" oh, that panda grabbed Hiro and started breaking his bones.

"Oh! Stop it already!"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Finished!

Whew, that took a lot of time to finish.

I don't know if I was able to meet your expectations

Or if I was able to make a good chapter.

This was my first time too write something like this.

I did my best. I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am really grateful to

Receive feedbacks from the readers.

I don't know when I will post a new story, because I will

Definitely be busy these coming months.

But I promise to try my best.

So? See you after a couple of months?

XD


End file.
